The etiology of Crohn's disease is unclear, evidence suggests bacterial antigens may play a role. However, studies using single- and double- antibiotic therapies have produced equivocal results. Efforts to eradicate H. pylori infection require a triple-antibiotic regimen to achieve complete eradication. We suggest that an unidentified intestinal helicobacter species may play a role in mild to moderate Crohn's disease and propose that a triple-antibiotic regimen may be effective in inducing clinical remission. New Protocol